¡Ve Miau!
by Yaikaya
Summary: Nekotalia. Alemania se encuentra con un pequeño gato sin hogar, que le recuerda bastante a alguien muy conocido. Y el animal acabará haciéndose un hueco en su corazón, como hizo el italiano hace mucho tiempo.


_Incondicional amor por los gatos + fanatismo por Hetalia = Locura por Nekotalia. Locura por Nekotalia + arrebato de inspiración = este fic._

_Quería hacer algo con Nekotalia. Simplemente es eso, tampoco hay que buscar una historia muy elaborada ni nada por el estilo. Por cierto, hacía tiempo que no acababa un fic tan rápido, a lo mejor debería mirar si tengo fiebre XD_

**_Discalimer: _**_Hetalia no me pertenece. Nekotalia tampoco, aunque no me importaría tener gatos como esos._

* * *

><p>En medio de la calle, había una gran caja de cartón, sucia, rota y descolorida por el tiempo. No era algo a lo que los transeúntes pudieran prestar mucha atención, era una simple caja abandonada hacía tiempo, tirada bocabajo en un callejón. No despertaba ningún tipo de interés ni parecía interesada en despertarlo. Se limitaba a estar allí tirada tranquilamente, inmóvil y silenciosa, como cualquier otra caja de cartón.<p>

Alemania volvía a su casa tras toda la mañana trabajando. Había sido un día especialmente agotador, el papeleo acumulado durante la semana llegaba casi hasta el techo. Le había ocupado toda la mañana y cuando por fin tenía pensado hacer un descanso para comer, su jefa le había llamado para que le diera su opinión sobre el discurso que diría la próxima semana en una entrevista por televisión, una insulsa charla sobre el trabajo duro y el afán de superación que tanto escaseaban en aquellos tiempos y varias cosas más. Alemania había intentado prestar toda la atención posible, pero escuchar la misma palabrería de siempre resultaba especialmente difícil con el estomago vacío. Incluso había olvidado que tenía una reunión con Francia para hablar de economía, lo cual significaba horas soportando las insinuaciones e intentos de manoseo del rubio sin poder matarle (o al menos hacerle sufrir un poquito) porque ahora sus superiores eran amigos. Y por si fuera poco, su coche se había estropeado (no, el termino correcto era "había dejado de funcionar temporalmente", los modelos alemanes no se estropean) y había tenido que regresar andando a su casa.

Todavía refunfuñando contra franceses pervertidos, Alemania entró en el callejón, calándose bien el abrigo para protegerse del frio. El rubio continuó su camino sin detenerse. Desde un rincón, la caja de madera le observó atentamente.

Ludwig se paró en seco y dio media vuelta con la velocidad del rayo. Arrugó el ceño y escudriñó a su alrededor. No podía ser, él había sentido claramente como alguien le seguía. Sin embargo allí no había nada, unos cubos de basura destrozados, una vieja y oxidada bicicleta que habían abandonado y que no merecía que alguien intentara robarla y una vieja caja de cartón puesta bocabajo. Cualquier persona normal habría continuado su camino pensando que se lo había imaginado, pero Ludwig no, él confiaba en su instinto, era lo que le había permitido seguir vivo en el campo de batalla. El alemán se dio por vencido y volvió a emprender su camino…

…Ahora si. Estaba completamente convencido, había oído el suave ruido de algo moviéndose detrás de él, había percibido una sombra con el rabillo del ojo. Pero otra vez nada, frente a él se extendía un callejón completamente vacío. El rubio se llevó una mano a la cabeza, o se estaba convirtiendo en un paranoico o había un espía especialmente hábil en camuflaje siguiéndole. Volvió a recorrer el callejón con la vista, allí seguía todo, los cubo de basura, la bicicleta, la caja… ¡Eso era! Alemania se maldijo a si mismo por su descuido. De estar en medio de una guerra, ese error podría haberle costado la vida. La caja ya no estaba en la misma posición, se había movido hacia él.

Con cuidado, Ludwig se acercó a ella. Le hubiera gustado tener un arma a mano, o al menos un palo con el que defenderse, pero no contaba con nada de eso. Tuvo que contentarse con saltar encima de la caja y apartarla de una patada, preparándose para defenderse de cualquier posible enemigo que fuera a atacarle.

-¡Ve~Miau!

Alemania abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Y luego se llevó una mano a la frente. Claro, ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? ¿Qué esperaba que saliera de esa caja? ¿Un terrorista? Allí, echado en el suelo, solo había un gato. Un pequeño gato color crema que se tapaba la cabeza con las zarpas mientras temblaba de miedo de manera exagerada y no dejaba de repetir ese extraño sonido una y otra vez: _Ve__Miau._

El rubio se agachó para poder mirar más de cerca al gatito. Este alzó un poco la cabeza, pero al ver al humano tan cerca de él, volvió a encogerse sobre si mismo, como si intentara hacerse lo más pequeño posible, todo ello sin dejar de lloriquear.

-Solo es un gato. Un gato muy llorón –murmuró Ludwig para sí mismo. Al oír su voz, el felino paró de sollozar, como si le estuviera escuchando atentamente –. Deja de temblar, no voy a hacerte daño.

Despacio, el gato se incorporó para ponerse a cuatro patas y mirar a Ludwig fijamente. A continuación, comenzó a restregarse mimosamente contra su pierna.

-Ve~Miau –maulló con dulzura.

-¡Ah, no, no te acerques! –dijo Alemania alzándolo del pescuezo y dejándolo en el suelo a lo que consideró una distancia prudente –No me imagino cuantas enfermedades puedes tener.

El minino continuó donde lo había dejado, agitando la cola con emoción. ¿Los gatos podían sonreír? Pues ese estaba sonriendo tontamente. El alemán le dio unos golpecitos en la frente con el índice, sin que el otro reaccionara. _"Un gato muy lento"_ pensó Alemania. Tenía una extraña sensación de _deja-vu. _

Observando más detenidamente pudo apreciar otros detalles del animal, como que tenía un par de manchas color chocolate adornándole el pelaje o que del lado izquierdo de su cabeza se asomaba un mechón de pelo que se rizaba en la punta. Además, estaba muy sucio y extremadamente delgado.

-No tienes hogar, ¿verdad? Eres un gato callejero.

El animalito volvió a maullar y lamió su mano. Su lengua era áspera y húmeda, pero también cálida.

-No, ni hablar –dijo Ludwig, como si estuviera adivinando las intenciones del gato –. No vas a venir conmigo. En primer lugar, ni siquiera me gustan los gatos y en segundo, tengo tres perros para los que no serías ni el almuerzo. Lo mejor es que te deje donde te encontré.

Agarró al felino sin muchos miramientos, pero procurando no hacerle daño. El gatito se acomodó entre las manos de su nuevo amigo y soltó otro de sus inusuales maullidos.

-No te hagas ilusiones, estúpido animal, ya te he dicho que no te voy a llevar a casa.

Cogió la caja y la puso de pie. Estaba un poco abollada por el golpe que había recibido, pero no creía que a su ocupante eso le fuera a importar mucho. Extendió los brazos y sostuvo al gato a la altura de su cabeza para poder echarle un vistazo por última vez. Este seguía mirándole con esa mezcla de inocente ternura, cariño irracional y estupidez que solo se encontraba en los animales. Bueno, en los animales y en cierto país que él conocía.

-Te pido disculpas por las molestias, no era mi intención asustarte –dijo el alemán, tan formal como siempre –. Ahora te devuelvo a tu caja.

Y sin más, depositó al felino en el interior y continuó su camino. Este, al comprender las intenciones del humano, se levantó de un salto e intentó salir de la caja, pero solo consiguió que está se cerrara de golpe.

-¡Ve~Miau! ¡Miau! ¡Ve~Miau! –chilló aterrorizado, golpeando desesperadamente las paredes de cartón.

Alemania se giró asustado al oírlo, pero enseguida comprendió lo que había pasado. Caminó pesadamente hasta donde había dejado al minino, y abrió la caja. En cuanto se vio libre, el pequeño gato saltó a los brazos del rubio y se enganchó a su camisa.

-¿No sabes ni salir de una caja? –preguntó, cogiéndolo y depositándolo en el suelo de nuevo. El gato agachó la cabeza, avergonzado. _"Mein Gott*, que gato más torpe. Si, definitivamente me recuerda bastante a alguien" _pensó con pesar. Observó los pequeños agujeros que las garras del felino habían abierto en su camisa –Era una camisa muy cara.

-Ve~Miau… -murmuró en señal de disculpa.

-¿Cómo has sobrevivido en la calle hasta ahora?

El animal movió la cabeza de un lado para otro despreocupadamente. A continuación pasó entre las piernas del rubio, restregando todo el cuerpo contra su pantorrilla, como si pretendiera evitar que se marchara otra vez.

-Ve~Miau

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?

-Ve~Miau –repitió mas alto, abriendo mucho la boca.

-Un momento, ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Es eso lo qué me quieres decir?

-¡Ve~Miau! –exclamó mientras daba saltos de alegría, muy contento de que le hubiera entendido.

Ludwig suspiró con pesadez, debería haberse ido en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, de hecho debería irse en ese mismo momento y alejarse de ese molesto gato. Pero por otro lado, estaba muy delgado y si era tan torpe como estaba demostrando, seguramente le sería muy difícil encontrar comida en la calle, así que abandonarlo sería una crueldad. No, no solamente era eso. Ese maldito gato le recordaba demasiado a _él_. No solo era por su rulo o ese extraño tic verbal: su expresión estúpida, su alegría idiota y sobretodo esa forma en la que el animal parecía haberse encariñado de él desde el principio, a pesar de que por su instinto natural debería considerarlo un enemigo. Maldita sea, ese gato era la viva imagen de Italia. Y como había pasado con este, aunque no tuviera ningún tipo de responsabilidad sobre él, aunque no fuera a conseguir nada a cambio y aunque seguramente luego se acabaría arrepintiendo, no podía negarle ayuda.

Así que Alemania se encontró buscando un supermercado, seguido alegremente por su peludo compañero. Este se quedó esperando obedientemente en la puerta hasta que el alemán salió con varias latas de comida para gatos. En cuanto abrió la primera, Gato-Italia (porque Ludwig no tenía suficiente imaginación como para poder buscarle un nombre de verdad) se lanzó sobre ella y comenzó a comer como si de verdad no hubiera probado bocado en varios días. Sentado en el suelo junto a él, Ludwig le observó atento, abriendo una nueva lata cuando se acababa la anterior y asombrado de que un ser tan pequeño pudiera comer tanto.

En cuanto se quedó saciado, Gato-Italia soltó un suspiro de satisfacción y se tumbó en el suelo de espaldas, ronroneando de felicidad. Alemania se dio cuenta de que esa era su oportunidad de marcharse y, aprovechando que el gato no le estaba prestando atención, se levantó y remprendió su camino, maldiciendo el tiempo que había perdido ocupándose de ese gato.

-¡Ve~Miau!

Alemania se quedó parado en el sitio. Su plan de fuga había quedado frustrado por el pequeño felino, que en cuanto lo vio apartarse de él, corrió a seguirle. _"Lo sabía, no sé quién me mandaba darle de comer. Ahora sí que no voy a poder librarme de él"_.

-Alto ahí –el alemán miró al gato de manera amenazante –. Ya te he dicho que no quiero gatos. Mira, si me dejas en paz prometo que volveré mañana y te traeré más latas de comida. Pero es tarde y tengo mucho trabajo pendiente. Adiós.

Gato-Italia lo observó desde el suelo, extrañado, como si no comprendiera lo que le decía. Ludwig echó a andar otra vez, pero no dio ni tres pasos cuando el animalito comenzó a caminar detrás de él. Se paró en seco, provocando que el gato chocara contra sus piernas.

-No lo has entendido bien –dijo el alemán, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba–, yo me voy a mi casa y tú puedes quedarte aquí o ir a donde quieras, pero no me sigas.

El minino, que comenzaba a entender las intenciones del otro, empezó a maullar indignado. Volvió a probar con la técnica de frotarse amorosamente contra sus piernas, para ver si conseguía conmover la compasión del gigantesco humano, pero este ya se estaba cansando de sus jueguecitos.

-¡Te he dicho que no! –exclamó mientras intentaba esquivarle, pero el gatito no se rindió tan fácilmente y comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, impidiéndole el paso -¡Déjame en paz, estúpido gato!

Trató de pasar por encima de él, pero el animal no se lo permitía.

-¡Ve~Miau! ¡Aaaaay!

Ludwig se detuvo, horrorizado. Solo había intentado empujarle con el pie para que le dejara pasar, pero había acabado dándole una patada al gato en el vientre. Y entre su fuerza y lo poco que pesaba el otro, le había mandado volando un par de metros.

Alemania contempló con el corazón encogido la pequeña bola color crema tirada en el suelo. Por un momento temió haberle dado demasiado fuerte y haberlo matado. Pero enseguida vio como Gato-Italia se agitaba y trataba de ponerse en pie. El alemán soltó un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que estaba bien, aunque inmediatamente empezó a toser entre convulsiones.

-Yo… lo siento, no quería golpearte, en serio –se disculpó, corriendo preocupado hacia él.

Pero en cuanto el gato le vio acercarse, soltó un chillido y echó a correr calle abajo. Asustado y todavía conmocionado por lo que acababa de hacer, aquella vez fue el turno del alemán de perseguir al otro.

-¡Espera!

Pero el felino no le escuchó y Ludwig no tardó en perderlo de vista. Exhausto por la carrera, se dejó caer al suelo. Al parecer había llegado a un viejo parque lleno de columpios medio oxidados, aunque en aquellos momentos estaba vacío. Alemania sabía perfectamente donde estaba, al fin y al cabo se encontraba en _su_ ciudad y conocía todos sus rincones, como los de todas las ciudades que formaban parte de él. También sabía que se había alejado bastante de su camino, pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento.

_"Ese estúpido gato… si se hubiera apartado como le dije, no le habría pasado nada. No sé ni porque me preocupo, me he quitado una molestia de encima". _Pero Alemania no se sentía tranquilo. Había sido demasiado rudo con él. Era apenas un cachorro y posiblemente había vivido toda su vida solo en la calle. Seguramente, más que la comida, lo que buscaba era a alguien que le diera un poco de cariño. Y él podría haberse mostrado más amable, o al menos no haber sido tan brusco.

Además empezaba a oscurecer y hacía frio, quizás el gato se había perdido y no encontraba donde pasar la noche.

_"¡Qué más da! De todas formas hubiera tenido que irme y dejarle solo. No es mi mascota, no tengo por qué preocuparme de él. Si ha sobrevivido hasta ahora en la calle podrá seguir apañándoselas solo" _Pensó Alemania, levantándose para marcharse de allí de una vez antes de que él mismo acabara solo y congelado en medio de la calle.

_"No voy a preocuparme más de ese gato, que se las apañe como pueda, estoy harto de tener que sacar de apuros a todo el mundo como si fuera una monja de la caridad"_

-¡Miau! ¡Miau! ¡Ve~Miau!

Alemania dio un respingo al oírlo. Era él, no se imaginaba que ningún otro gato pudiera maullar de una manera tan tonta. Y estaba gritando asustado.

-_Verdammt nochmal!**_ –exclamó Ludwig. Los gritos parecían provenir de una de las calles que se extendían frente a donde él estaba. Y debía ocurrirle algo muy grave para que chillara así –¡No te preocupes, voy para allá!

Tan rápido como pudo, fue en la dirección que su fino oído le indicaba. Efectivamente allí encontró al pequeño Gato-Italia, siendo atacado por otros dos gatos de mayor tamaño, uno muy peludo de color níveo y otro blanco con manchas marrones. Ambos le golpeaban y arañaban mientras el más pequeño, incapaz de hacerles frente, se encogía sobre sí mismo, cubriéndose la cabeza con las patas.

-¡Vosotros, dejadle en paz! –gritó el alemán. Al oírle, los dos gatos se sobresaltaron y bufaron amenazadoramente, pero sabían perfectamente que no podían hacer nada contra un humano tan grande. En cuanto Alemania fue hacía ellos, echaron a correr despavoridos.

Gato-Italia se dio cuenta de que ya nadie le golpeaba y se atrevió a echar un vistazo. Encontró al alemán en cuclillas frente a él, observándole preocupado.

-Lo siento mucho –se disculpó. Tampoco sabía hasta que punto aquel gato era capaz de entenderle, pero tenía que decirlo –. Siento mucho haberte pegado, ahora estás herido por mi culpa.

El animal le observó, asustado pero curioso. Tenía varias heridas por el cuerpo, Ludwig sabía que no era nada grave, había visto muchas guerras y personas y animales heridos, pero aun así sintió una profunda opresión en el pecho al ver la sangre manchando su pelaje. Se atrevió a estirar el brazo para acariciarle, el gato no se resistió, aunque tembló un poco.

-Tranquilo, no voy a pegarte. Prometo que no dejare que nadie te haga daño.

El gato le miró fijamente, con sus ojos color miel húmedos de emoción.

- ¡Ve~Miau! –maulló alegremente, dejándose acariciar.

Siguieron así por un tiempo, Ludwig sentado en el suelo y acariciando con cariño al gatito, que se había acomodado en su regazo y parecía que se estaba quedando dormido, aunque de vez en cuando soltaba un ronroneo de satisfacción. Para su sorpresa, Alemania descubrió que estaba muy cómodo así y aunque probablemente podría haber seguido acariciándole durante horas, se estaba haciendo de noche.

-Tengo que irme ya –dijo de pronto, lo que provocó que Gato-Italia se sobresaltara y lo mirara con expresión desolada. Alemania suspiró –. Y aun no he decidido que hacer contigo. Ya te lo he dicho, no te llevarías bien con mis perros –meditó por unos momentos lo que debía hacer, mientras el minino salía corriendo detrás de una mariposa que pasó a su lado, intentando inútilmente atraparla entre sus zarpas –. Aunque conozco a alguien que podría hacerse cargo de ti.

**OoOoO**

Italia escuchó abrirse la puerta de su casa, así que salió para ver quien había entrado.

-Soy yo –saludó Ludwig.

-¡Ve~! –exclamó este muy contento, mientras corría a abrazarle -¡Alemania! No recordaba que hubiéramos quedado hoy.

-Eh, no, en realidad no tenía pensado venir –explicó el rubio, sonrojándose como siempre hacía ante las excesivamente entusiastas muestras de cariño del Italiano –Quería pedirte un favor.

Entonces el italiano reparó por primera vez en el gato que el alemán sostenía por encima de su cabeza, para evitar que quedara aplastado bajo el abrazo de Italia. El animalita había comenzado a patalear asustado al encontrarse tan lejos del suelo.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un gato –respondió Alemania.

-¡Eso ya lo se, tonto! –dijo con cariño –¿Pero por qué traes un gato?

-Lo encontré en la calle –bajó al felino y lo acercó un poco a su pecho para que se calmara. Aquello pareció surtir efecto, porque dejo de retorcerse –. No tiene hogar, pero yo no puedo cuidarlo y pensé que tú podrías ocuparte de él.

-¿Ve~? ¿En serio has pensado en mi primero para que lo cuide? –preguntó Italia con los ojos iluminados.

-Si… es decir, si quieres. Si estás muy ocupado puedo buscarle otra casa…

-¡No! ¡Yo quiero cuidar de él! –exclamó, cogiendo al gato de los brazos de Alemania y colocándolo muy cerca de su rostro, para poder observarlo detenidamente.

-¿Ve~Miau?

-¿Ve~?

-¿Ve~Miau?

-¡Ve~!

-Ve~Miau

-¡Ve~!

-¡Ve~Miau!

Alemania observó la escena completamente desconcertado. ¿Era algún tipo de forma de comunicación? Ambos parecían bastante contentos y finalmente Gato-Italia se acercó un poco más para lamer la nariz del país.

-¡Creo que le gusto! –dijo sonriente, abrazando al gatito con fuerza.

-No me extraña…

-¡Es adorable! –dijo Italia –Ahora Gato-Alemania tendrá un compañero.

-¿Cómo?

Italia fue hacía el salón, seguido por Alemania. Allí, sobre el sofá, descansaba un gran gato negro. Una de sus patas estaba vendada y tenía una expresión muy seria en el rostro, demasiado sería incluso para un gato.

-Ve~ Lo encontré está mañana –explicó el castaño –. Tenía una pata herida y el pobre no podía caminar, así que me lo llevé a casa.

-¿Y de donde has sacado eso de "Gato-Alemania"?

-No lo se, es que me recuerda mucho a ti.

Entonces el alemán reparó por primera vez en un detalle.

-¡Italia, tienes las manos llenas de arañazos!

-Ah, no es nada –le restó importancia –. Es que al principio Gato-Alemania se mostró muy desconfiado conmigo y no me dejaba acercarme. Me costó mucho convencerle de que quería ayudarle.

-Pero esas heridas deben dolerte mucho.

-No, estoy bien. Sé que él no lo hizo con mala intención. Es un gato muy serio, pero en el fondo es tierno y amable, igual que tu.

Ludwig no supo muy bien como debía tomarse ese último comentario. El gato negro les miraba, con una expresión entre curiosa y hastiada. Feliciano dejó al pequeño gatito en el sofá al lado del más grande.

- Ve~ Mira, Gato-Alemania, te he traído un amigo para que no te sientas solo.

Gato-Italia, ya bastante excitado por todas las emociones del día, comenzó a maullar y dar saltitos de alegría al ver al otro. Gato-Alemania, sin embargo, permaneció en su sitio y dirigió una mirada de desaprobación al menor.

-No seáis tímidos, ahora vais a vivir juntos –dijo Italia, que parecía muy ilusionado de haber podido juntar a los dos gatos.

El de color crema no lo dudo un momento y fue hacía su compañero. El gato negro no parecía muy contento de las confianzas que se estaba tomando. Gato-Italia, al ver que el otro felino no parecía dispuesto a colaborar, comenzó a darle golpecitos cariños con la pata, indicándole que quería jugar. Gato-Alemania lo soportó durante un rato, hasta que se le acabó la paciencia y le lanzó un zarpazo con la pata sana.

-¡Ve~Miau! –chilló.

El minino, asustado, corrió a esconderse tras las piernas de Alemania.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No se llevan bien? –preguntó Italia, visiblemente decepcionado de que no hubiera salido como esperaba -¡No podéis pelearos! Se supone que tenéis que ser amigos.

El gato negro bufó molesto, no entendía la reacción del otro, solo había sido un zarpazo de advertencia.

Alemania miró al gato que temblaba detrás de él, luego miró al que estaba en el sofá mostrándose completamente indiferente y a Italia, bastante preocupado y desilusionado. A continuación, cogió a Gato-Italia en brazos y volvió a dejarlo en el sofá junto a Gato-Alemania, a pesar de sus protestas. A continuación, se colocó frente a ellos y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Vosotros, comportaos como buenos camaradas! ¡Es una orden! –dijo Ludwig, usando el tono más autoritario que tenía, que hizo que los dos gatos (e Italia, por costumbre) se estremecieran y se pusieran firmes.

El más pequeño miró a su compañero, tímidamente. Intentó acercarse a él un poco más, nervioso por si volvía a reaccionar violentamente. Gato-Alemania echó un vistazo de reojo al rubio, que ahora parecía incluso más grande e imponente que antes. Finalmente lanzó un suspiro derrotado y dejó que el gato color crema se acercara más a él, e incluso enrolló la cola a su alrededor, como si fuera un abrazo.

-¡Mira, Alemania, se han hecho amigos! –exclamó Feliciano.

-Dejémoslo en que se toleran –dijo para no quitarle la ilusión.

-¿No es la cosa más adorable que has visto nunca?

-En realidad… es la segunda –dijo Alemania, posando una mano en el hombro de su pareja con cariño.

Italia pareció tardar un momento en comprender la frase, pero enseguida su cara se vio iluminada por una ancha sonrisa. Se lanzó a besar a su novio, abrazándose a él con tanto ímpetu que el alemán perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al suelo.

_-Ve~__Miau. ¿Qué están haciendo los humanos? ¿Es algún tipo de ritual de apareamiento? –_preguntó Gato-Italia, observando a los dos países abrazos en el suelo, todavía unidos por los labios.

_-Puede ser, los humanos son seres muy extraños _–contestó Gato-Alemania, lamiendo su pata buena para acicalarse_ –. Pero dan de comer e incluso una cama caliente. Creo que me quedare aquí hasta que se me cure la pata._

El pequeño gato lo observó divertido y acto seguido saltó sobre su lomo con actitud juguetona. El más grande protestó, pero en el estado en que se encontraba tampoco podía hacer nada para quitárselo de encima.

_-¡Qué suerte he tenido! Esta mañana estaba echando la siesta en mi caja de cartón como todos los días y ahora he conocido a tres nuevos amigos y además voy a vivir en una casa. ¡Nunca había vivido en una casa de verdad! _

_-Quítate de ahí…_

_-¿No te parece que somos dos gatos muy afortunados de poder estar juntos?_

Gato-Alemania simplemente bufó de nuevo, resignándose, y le pidió al Gran Gato del Cielo que le diera paciencia.

* * *

><p><em>*Mein Gott: Dios mio.<em>

_** Verdammt nochmal!: ¡Maldita sea!_

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí mi pequeño tributo a Nekotalia, espero que os haya gustado.<em>

_PD: Si no dejas un review, un pequeño gatito morirá está noche :3_


End file.
